Tout se remet en ordre
by Avotra
Summary: Une nouvelle fiction sur Quinn et Puck, une nouvelle façon de voir leur retrouvailles.


Deux ans après la remise des diplômes, le Glee Club se retrouvait. Le nouveaux comme les anciens. L'année d'avant, en accord avec Mr Schuester et le principal Figgins, les anciens revenait pour une journée au McKinley High School.

Rachel retrouvait Finn qui depuis un an secondait Will. Kurt retrouvait Blaine. Cette année, en plus, Santana voulait que Dani rencontre Mr Schuester et le reste du Glee Club même si la majorité la connaissait déjà. Santana considérait les New Directions comme sa famille et présenter Dani était une étape importante pour elle. Sam qui avait eu son diplôme l'année d'avant revenait pour la première fois au lycée. Il était parti s'installer a New-York et sous les conseils de Rachel, il avait entamé une carrière de mannequin. Avec Blaine, ils avaient prévu de vivre à New-York ensemble pour être proche de Kurt mais Blaine avait redoublé sa derniere année de lycée. Mercedes et Puck habitait à L.A. Mercedes apportait son second album. Puck, lui, sortait avec une jeune californienne Nessa qui avait insisté pour faire partie du voyage.

Brittany n'était exceptionnellement pas présente. Elle disait que c'était par rapport à ses interventions dans les écoles élites du pays. Mais beaucoup pensaient surtout que c'était par rapport a Santana et Dani. Tina était là bien sûr. Elle ne manquerait pour rien au monde une réunion du seul groupe qui l'a fait se sentir elle même au lycée, le Glee Club. Peu de temps après son obtention du diplôme elle avait été admis à Yale et elle s'était remis avec Mike qui lui était rentré dans une grande école de danse.

À Yale, elle avait retrouvé Quinn Fabray. Quinn était très fière d'être entrer à Yale. Mais si elle se concentrait autant sur ses études, c'est qu'elle n'avait que ça à quoi s'accrocher. Après avoir eu une petite relation avec un de ces professeurs, elle avait eu diverses relations. Mais un jour où elle était passé voir Rachel sur New-York, elle avait croisé Shelby et Beth. Malgré le temps qui a passé, elle pensait toujours à Beth et aussi au père de cette derniere: Noah Puckerman. Au fond d'elle, elle l'aimait encore. Mais, elle savait qu'il était passé à autre chose avec Nessa qu'elle allait d'ailleurs rencontré.

Tout le monde arriva le lundi matin à 8h. Les membres actuels du Glee Club (Unique, Ryder, Jake, Kitty, Marley, Blaine-les seniors-, Magda, Josh, Bree, Janice, Nawell, Ruppert et Lily-les plus jeunes) était les premiers arrivés. Rachel et Finn arrivèrent main dans la main. Bree et Janice voyant arriver la comédienne de Broadway eurent les yeux qui pétillent. Quinn, Santana et Dani passèrent ensuite la porte. Mr Schuster entra à son tour le sourire au lèvre. Le reste de la troupe arriva.

Mr Schuster entama:

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis tellement heureux de tous vous retrouver. Comme vous le savez tous les anciens membres des New Directions viennent nous rejoindre. Et cette année ils resteront toute la semaine.

Kitty râla:

-Mr Schuester, leur place n'est plus là. On se tape déjà le grand dadais alors pourquoi on aurait tout le reste ?

-Kitty, laisse moi expliquer. Déjà, ils ont tous été à votre place, ils pourront nous aidez pour préparer les nationales. Et puis, comme vous le savez Mme Schuester est enceinte. Et figures vous qu'elle a accouché hier soir. Je suis donc papa d'un petit garçon Cory. Et je compte ben passé la semaine avec lui et Emma.

Des félicitations fusèrent de toute la pièce. Puis Mr Schue continua:

-Pour cette semaine particulière, je confis les rênes aux anciens. Et vous devrez me préparer un numéro pour vendredi sur votre ressenti de cette semaine en groupe ou en solo. Maintenant, je me retire pour laisser place a notre hymne qui ouvrira cette semaine.

Par hymne Will pensait à Don't Stop Believing. Les pionniers l'entamèrent donc devant les plus jeunes. Après, Santana profita de ce moment pour présenter devant tout le monde Dani.

-Écoutez tous ! Bouche de mérou tu peux m'écouter stp sans bouger tes grosse lèvres merci. Donc voilà, comme vous avez pu le constater, je ne suis plus toute seule. Je vous présente donc Dani.

-Enchantée de tous vous connaitre même si j'en ai déjà vu la plupart. J'avais hâte de vous rencontrer surtout vous Mr Schuster, c'est un honneur. Quand Sant', Kurt ou encore Rachel parlent de vous, ils vous adulent, vous êtes leur mentor, leur grand frère.

-Merci Dani, c'est super de voir que Santana est heureuse avec toi.

-Vu que c'est le moment des présentations, je vous présente moi aussi ma.. Copine. Nessa.

Quand Puck avait prononcé le mot copines, on aurait dit qu'il hésitait. D'ailleurs tout de suite après avoir prononcé cette phrase, il regarda Quinn qui avait l'air triste. Elle était toujours aussi belle. À chaque fois qu'il la revoyait il avait un pincement au coeur pour celle qu'il avait toujours aimé et qui était toujours dans son coeur. Il l'aimait bien plus que Nessa. D'ailleurs celle-ci prit la parole:

-J'avoue que je ne savais pas où l'emmenait Puck. Il ne m'a jamais beaucoup parle de vous et je l'ai forcé a m'emmener mais je suis sûre que vous êtes des gens géniaux.

-Euh Merci Nessa.

Elle répondit à Mr Schuster d'un sourire, prit la main de Puck et l'embressa légèrement. C'est a ce moment là que Quinn quitta la pièce.

Elle alla dans le couloir, elle étouffait dans cette petite salle de chant. Peu de temps après, Tina l'avait rejointe.

-Qu'y-a-il ma belle ?

-Rien, mentit Quinn.

-Arrête, Quinn tu n'es pas bien, ça se voit.

-Trop d'amour dans cette pièce.

-Mais Quinn, nous nous aimons tous fort, sinon, nous ne serions pas là.

-Mouai

-Ou bien, c'est Puck qui te pose problème ? Depuis que tu as croisé Beth, tu repenses beaucoup à lui.

-Quoi ? Non mais, non!

-Quinn ?

-Non, je te jure Tina.

-Ok, bon je te laisse, je retournes avec les autres. Nessa est en train de raconter sa vie.

-Oh! Cette Nessa, je l'aime déjà pas.

Plus tard, dans la journée, Rachel, Mercedes, Kitty, Unique, Marley, Tina et Quinn étaient dans la salle de chant. Les garçons étaient dehors. Marley se plaignait des Puckerman.

-Oh ! Je ne supporte plus Jake ! Ça fait un mois qu'on est séparé et il en est déjà à cinq copines.

-Tu l'aime encore Marley ! Déclara Kitty.

-Amoureuse d'un Puckerman ? Bon courage! Santana avait sorti cette phrase en entrant dans la pièce avec Dani.

-Santana n'a pas tord, confirma Mercedes. Ces mecs ne savent que s'amuser avec les filles.

-D'accord avec Mercedes, acquiesça Rachel, Unique et Tina.

-Peut-être que ces mecs jouent mais pour avoir eu les deux au lit, je peux vous dire qu'ils assurent !

-Merci Kitty mais on se passera des détails.

-T'es sure Unique ?

-Attendez, vous parlez des Puckerman mais vous ne demandez même pas l'avis de celle qui à mon avis connait le mieux l'aîné Puckerman.

-Qui c'est, Rachel ?

-Quinn!

-Pardon, comment elle peut les connaitre alors qu'elle n'a même pas eu les deux ?

-Kitty, figure toi que les avoir dans ton lit ne résolu pas tout. Noah peut-être doux, attentionné, romantique, fidèle et responsable.

-Ah ah, la blague !

-Tu ne crois pas Marley ?

-Je ne demande qu'à voir.

-Euh, ça ce sera dure, mais moi je l'ai vu comme ça.

-Hey les filles ! Vous parlez de quoi ? Nessa avait peur de vous déranger alors je suis venu avec elle.

-Si tu veux savoir Puck, on parle de toi.

-Quinn, tu parle enfin. Tu ne m'a même pas dit bonjour.

-J'attends que ton chien te laisse.

-Euh, excuse moi, c'est de moi que tu parle comme ça ?

-Faut croire que oui, parce que ici, tu sers a rien. Tu viens pour quoi d'ailleurs ?

-Parce que Puck est en couple avec moi.

-Puck ?! Attend, tu es sa petite amie donc, il t'aime ?

-Bien sur que Puck m'aime ! N'est ce pas ?

-Euh... Ouai...

-Tu vois.

-Dans ce cas, j'ai ds questions a vous posez. Nessa, pourquoi appelle tu ton copain Puck ?

-Parce que c'est son prénom. Tu veux l'appeler comment ?!

-Puck n'est que son surnom et diminutif de son nom de famille Puckerman. Tout le monde l'appelle comme ça à par sa mère, sa soeur c'est à dire les personnes en qui il tient le plus. Bizarrement, tu n'es pas dedans vu que tu ne l'appelle pas par son prénom.

-Ça fait quoi ? Je suis pas sa mère ni sa soeur, je suis sa meuf.

-Je l'appelle Noah et pourtant, moi non plus je ne suis pas de sa famille. Mais il a toujours apprécier que Noah sorte de ma bouche. Deuxième question, que t'a-t-il dit sur nous qui sommes je pense sa deuxième famille même si il a couche avec plusieurs des filles présentes dans cette classe.

-À vrai dire, je ne sais pas grand chose d'ici mais il n'a pas eu le temps de tout m'expliquer.

-De mieux en mieux Noah. Bravo. D'ailleurs e passe a toi Noah. Imagine, Nessa tombe enceinte. Voudrais tu garder le bébé ?

-Bah non, pas de bébé maintenant.

-Et que lui dirais tu à l'hôpital ?

-Que si elle le garde, je ne suis plus là.

-Tu ferais donc comme... Ton père ?

-Quinn, stp...

-Merci Noah ! Nessa, un conseil: dégage, Noah ne t'aime pas!

-Quoi ?!

Nessa partit en larme de la pièce. Puck l'avait suivi.

-Quinn qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

-Je l'aimais pas et apparemment Noah non plus. Je vous l'avez dit que je le connais.

Pendant ce temps là, Nessa s'était réfugiée dans les toilettes des filles. Puck y rentra comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il était encore au lycée.

-Puck, ce sont les toilettes des filles !

-Et alors, je l'ai toujours fait.

-Quoi ?! Oh mais pourquoi je suis encore surprise d'apprendre des choses sur ton passé alors que ici est ton passé et que tu ne m'en a jamais parlé. Pourquoi ? Ça fait six mois qu'on est ensemble, et tu ne m'aime toujours pas ?

-Si, je t'aime. Il ajouta pour lui même: Mais pas assez pour vouloir être avec toi...

Ils rentrèrent chez Puck et sa mère. Ils était déjà arrivés depuis le samedi matin tout comme Quinn.

Le lendemain, Quinn ne se sentait pas très bien en se réveillant. Elle se souvient de cette sensation qu'elle avait eu cinq ans plus tôt et cela l'alerta. Des qu'elle fut sorti, elle alla à la pharmacie pour acheter un test de grossesse. Et de retour chez elle elle fit ce test.

Pendant ce temps là, Puck s'etait réconcilié avec Nessa. Il ne sortait avec elle que pour oublier Quinn. Cette dernière avait un

comportement très bizarre envers lui. Mais malgré ça, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Et de l'avoir revu n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Ce mardi, le glee club avait lieu à 15h. C'est donc a cette heure ci que tout le monde se rejoignit. Rachel et Marley firent un duo. Les nouveaux firent un ensemble reprenant plusieurs chansons faites par le glee club il y a quelques années. Tina pleura. Mercedes aussi. Mercedes présenta ensuite son album et chanta un des titres présent sur celui ci.

Lors de cette séance, Quinn avait été très distraite. Elle avait l'air inquiète quand elle regardait Puck mais satisfaite quand son regard croisait celui de Nessa.

À la fin du cours, Nessa et Puck s'approchèrent de Quinn. Ils n'étaient plus que tout les trois.

-Quinn que ta arrive-t-il ?

-Rien, demain, j'aurai une annonce à faire.

Une heure après, elle se retrouvait dans la salle d'attente de son ancien gynécologue de Lima. Ce souvenir la rendit un petit peu triste. La dernière fois qu'elle était venu le voir, elle était déjà enceinte de six mois de Beth. Noah avait insisté pour venir. Il lui avait tenu la main pendant tout le rendez-vous. Avec lui, elle se sentait forte. Depuis le jour où elle avait revu Beth, Shelby l'avait autorisée à créer des liens avec sa fille. Mais quand Quinn voyait le caractère de Beth, elle pensait toujours a Noah.

Pendant que Quinn était chez le médecin, Noah était avec Nessa. Ils passaient un bon moment sous la couette. Peu de temps après, Nessa alla prendre une douche alors que Puck descendit. Sa mère préparait le dîner.

-Noah, ça s'est bien passe aujourd'hui au Glee Club ?

-Ouai, mais Quinn nous regardait bizarrement.

-Elle est comme moi, elle s'inquiète car elle sait tout comme moi que Nessa n'est pas la fille qu'il te faut. Tu ne l'aime pas autant que tu aimais la petite Fabray. D'ailleurs depuis samedi, tu me parles beaucoup de Quinn.

-Maman, j'attends d'être de retour à L.A pour régler le problème Nessa. Et après peut-être que je ferais un détour par New Haven.

-Euh ? Pourquoi là-bas ?

-Quinn est a Yale et Yale se trouvez là bas.

-Et que va tu faire ?

-Lui dire ce que je ressens j'imagine.

-C'est bien mon fils ! Et tu as des nouvelles de Beth ?

-Quelques photos et des lettres.

-Hum, Madame, votre cuisine sent très bon.

-Merci Nessa! Comment trouves tu les New Directions ?

-Les qui ? Ah euh les anciens amis de Puck ?

-Ce sont toujours mes amis.

-Oui, bon enfin bref, ils sont gentils et chantent bien mais il y en a une, j'ai du mal.

-Ah oui ? Qui ça ?

-Quinn. Elle m'a posé tout un tas de questions hier puis après elle m'a dit que Puck ne m'aimait pas. Et aujourd'hui elle nous fixait bizarrement.

-Elle n'a peut-être pas tord Quinnie.

-Maman !

-Pardon mon fils. Ça m'a échappé. Mais moi, je suis restée proche de Quinnie.

-Ça a dû être le premier amour de Puck non ?

-On va dire ça comme ça.

-Non, au lycée je passais de fille en fille et j'avais déjà commencé avant le lycée.

-Quoi ?!

-Mais t'inquiète, c'est fini...

-Ah ok !

Le lendemain, mercredi, il y avait deux séance du Glee Club, une le matin et l'autre l'après midi.

Pendant celle du matin, Quinn voulut prendre la parole.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Le Glee Club va s'agrandir encore. Beth va avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur.

-Félicitation! Mais le père ?

-Ce bébé aura la même mère et le même père que Beth.

Puck: -Quoi ?!

Quinn:- Je me demande d'ailleurs si le père va rester avec la mère et le bébé. Et j'ai toujours des liens avec Beth.

Puck: -Bien sur que le père va rester ! Il aime trop la mère et les deux petits.

Nessa: -Je comprend rien...

Quinn: - Nessa, ton copain ne t'aime pas. Et en plus, bon ça c'était prévisible il t'a trompé samedi soir.

Nessa: -Quoi ?! Mis n'importe quoi !

Santana: -Hey la catcheuse ! Oui Nessa je parle de toi ! Il t'a trompé sinon comment explique tu que Quinn doit enceinte.

Nessa: - Et comment tu sais que c'est Puck le père ?

Quinn: - je n'ai couché avec personne à par lui depuis un mois, Santana ça va les commentaires! Et puis, si tu savais un minimum de sa vie, tu saurais que il y a cinq ans j'ai déjà été enceinte de lui.

Nessa:- Quoi ?! Tu as un enfant ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ?!

Les nouveaux étaient partis, Samcedes aussi. Klaine et Finnchel voulait soutenir Quinn car eux non plus n'aimait pas Nessa.

Puck: -Nous l'avons fait adopté même si j'aurai préféré le garder.

Nessa: -Mais alors ta question ?

Quinn: -Moi, il m'aimait.

Nessa: -Mais si tu m'aime Puck...

Rachel: - Rho, t'as pas compris qu'il t'aimait pas.

Nessa: -Et comment tu sais ça toi ?

Santana: -On connait très bien Puck ! Quand il te regarde, tu n'es là que pour le sexe à ses yeux. Il a été pareil avec nous sauf avec une seule personne où apparemment il a été sincère. Et il le sera toujours.

Nessa:- c'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu. Puck je rentre a L.A. Et entre nous, c'est fini.

Quinn: -C'est pas trop tôt.

Nessa: -C'est bon Quinn, tu peux le reprendre, t'es pas obligé de mentir sur ta grossesse.

Quinn: -Je ne mens pas, je suis allée hier chez le médecin. Et pour ce bébé je prend toutes mes responsabilités. D'ailleurs vous m'excuserez je dois aller prendre l'air. Le médecin m'a dit que ce serait une grossesse éprouvante et je viens de le voir. Je vais prendre des médicaments.

Elle partit dans les toilettes. Sans qu'elle le sache, Noah l'avait suivi.

Quinn: Noah, je suis désolé mais elle n'était vraiment pas faite pour toi.

Noah: Je sais, ma mère me l'a dit. Bon, je pensais faire ça un peu plus tard, mais a ton avis pourquoi j'étais avec elle ?

Quinn: Pour compenser une perte ?

Noah: Oui mais quelle perte ?

Quinn: Beth ?

Noah: Un petit peu, mais surtout toi.

Quinn: Tout a l'heure tu m'as dit que tu m'aimait...

Noah: Et je le pense toujours. Samedi, quand on s'est vu, je trainais dans ce bar pour encore une fois boire pour oublier. Et je pensais que quand je me réveillerait le lendemain, tu serais là. Quand je t'ai vu entrer, j'était choqué. Toi là ! C'était impossible. Toi aussi tu avais bu. On s'est retrouvé ensemble, dans ce lit. Et j'étais content que tu sois là. Mais je me disais que je n'étais pour toi qu'un mec qui t'aurais rendu malheureuse à cause de ta première fois.

Quinn: Mais je t'aime Noah! Ça fait deux ans que j'espère que tu revienne. Je vois Beth quelques fois, mais je ne peux pas la regarder sans penser a toi. Je me dis que tu devrais être avec moi. Et même si je ne l'ai encore pas voulu, je vais avoir ce bébé et j'espère que tu seras là.

Noah: Je serais toujours là pour toi.

Il s'approcha de Quinn et l'embrassa délicatement. Elle répondit avec ardeur à ce baiser. Ils eurent soudain une bouffé de chaleur et leur baiser devint torride. Puis ils se lâchèrent à contre coeur pour reprendre leur souffle.

Noah: Et si on rentrait, on a des choses a rattraper. Et puis nos chères mamans doivent savoir.

Quinn: Oui, on reviendra ici cet aprèm ou même demain.

Ils allèrent au Lima's Bean. Ils envoyèrent un message à leurs mère respectives. Elles arrivèrent une quinzaine de minutes plus tard.

Judy: Que se passe-t-il ?

Connie: Et puis que faites-vous tous les deux ?

Noah: On est ensemble !

Connie: Oh mon fils est enfin redevenu sage.

Judy: C'est merveilleux de voir après tout ce qu'il vous est arrivé vous êtes encore ensemble.

Quinn: Mais on a pas finit...

Judy: Alors dites nous !

Quinn: Je suis enceinte. Et je garde le bébé.

Connie: Quoi ? C'est vrai ?

Noah: Bien sur Maman ! Et on compte aller voir Beth. Elle restera avec Shelby mais on veut qu'elle connaisse son petit frère ou sa petite soeur.

Judy: Vous avez raison. Mais où allez vous habité ?

Connie: Restez par là ! Avec Judy, on veut profiter nous aussi.

Quinn: Je peux encore finir finir mon année a Yale, il me reste trois mois.

Noah: Rachel voudra bien que je squatte chez elle ?

Quinn: Et Finn alors ?

Noah: Lui voudra toujours.

Les quatre rirent. Ils formaient a nouveau une famille.

Un an avait passé. Le New Directions se retrouvèrent encore une fois pour une semaine. Quinn et Puck vivaient a Colombus. Quinn avait eu un garçon, Wesley. Beth l'avait tout de suite accepté. D'ailleurs, elle le voyait beaucoup. Le couple avait prévu de se marier trois mois plus tard.

Fin.


End file.
